


Interrogation Room

by InsomniaQueen



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaQueen/pseuds/InsomniaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey resists Kylo Ren</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Thanks for the positive feedback and kudos, everyone! It goes a very long way!  
> \---------  
> Hi guys, this is my first attempt at sharing my writing in a very long time. Let me know what you think! It will help me with Chapter 2!

Rey had awoken with a start, cold and uncomfortable with her wrists, waist, and ankles manacled by thick iron cuffs. Her whole body was held upright in an elaborate restraint, tilted up slightly toward the grey ceiling of an otherwise empty room. Her head pounded as she struggled to open her eyes, dizzy with confusion and frustration. They focused on a still form in black kneeling at her feet. She knew without a second glance it was the same man who had attacked her with the red light saber in the woods. Uncertainty and fear began to bubble up all at once, threatening to tighten in a ball of anxiety in her chest, but she stayed her thoughts before they spiraled out of control. Alarmed, but desperate to keep her voice calm, she asked roughly, "Where am I?"

The form raised his head. "You're my guest," he said in explanation, his masked breath a thin metal scrape against the hush that otherwise engulfed them.

Memories came back to her in a random series of images, flickering like a distant flame. Back in the woods she had not been able to move when he froze her in her tracks with a simple flick of his wrist. Terrified, for those brief moments she experienced both awe and panic as he held her hostage within her own body. The power that had washed over her was like nothing she had ever felt before. She remembered how he had begun prying into her memories, sneaking in through the smallest of cracks in her mind, forcing an intimacy that violated her very soul. Instinctively she knew he had been using the dark power of the Force, the Dark Side. And now he knew she had seen the map. Her worst fear was coming true. If he somehow extracted the map from her mind, she would be the reason that Luke Skywalker was found and killed.

"You still want to kill me,” he stated more than asked, her anger and rage apparent. 

"That's what happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask,” she spat back at him.

He stood. 

Her blood went cold as she watched his movements carefully, his very presence a real threat. To her surprise, he took off his mask in one smooth motion, revealing the face of a pale young man no older than she was herself. A strange attraction stirred at the back of her mind. His dark hair was stark against his pale skin, yet framed his features softly, and his eyes... his eyes were all anger and sadness, like a disappointed little boy. Darker even than his hair, they threatened to drown her in their depths. She couldn't help but note the tenderness and humanity in his face. Even his energy was not as threatening. A distinctly different feeling arose from her, unbidden, some kind of longing for him tinged with pity. She could feel her face and neck flush with heat at her arousal as she shoved all of the thoughts down again, composing herself in an instant, knowing he could feel her every vulnerability and use it against her to find the map, and find Luke. 

"Tell me about the droid," he said, abruptly bringing her back to reality. She nervously began sprouting off stats of the BB-8 unit, hoping that if she was talking it would take her mind off of her growing attraction to him. He interrupted her. 

“He's carrying a section of a navigational chart, and we have the rest… Recovered from the archives of the empire, but we need the last piece. And somehow you convinced the droid to show it to you. You,” he said then in a low voice, almost a murmur, as he stepped close to her. “A scavenger. And you know I can take whatever I want.” 

The attack he waged on her mind then was far stronger than the one she experienced in the woods. He taunted her, preying on her memories viciously, honing in on the things she tried to keep hidden even from herself. 

“Yes, so lonely. So afraid to leave… At night, desperate to sleep, you imagine an ocean. I see it. I see the island. I know you’ve seen the map. It’s in there. And now you’ll give it to me.”

Eyes shut and straining against the onslaught of his power, she reached out to a bright light for help... it was just up ahead, yet just behind her eyes. Somehow, it was working. It was taking all of her concentration, but she was shielding herself from him. Her body burned with fury and rage and desire, but she was winning. 

Panting, his attack wavered and then came to an abrupt end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren redoubles his efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, all! Thanks again for the encouragement of Chapter 1. Definitely helped inspire me to finish Chapter 2 more quickly! 
> 
> HAPPY MAY 4th!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> -InsomniaQueen

Kylo Ren stepped back from Rey, both of them sweating and panting in the aftermath of his attempted onslaught of her mind. After the ease of invading her mind in the woods, he would never have expected her to be able to resist him now. It was obvious she had learned something from their last encounter, something that was now keeping him from breaking into her mind as easily again.

It was possible she didn’t entirely know what she was doing to block him out. He quickly turned away from her to think. Cursing himself silently, he realized he never should have taken off his helmet! He felt like a fool—he had greatly underestimated her, this young and seemingly hapless girl. He never should have allowed her to see his face, read his every expression, watch his every movement with... interest? Was he reading that correctly? He closed his eyes to center himself for a moment and then felt it from her again. _Interest. Attraction. Lust._

Lust? A sinister smile touched the corners of his mouth. Of course. Young girl, abandoned, lonely, desperate... it was so obvious. It was so easy. Enjoying her squirm in rage and discomfort as he turned back toward her, the smile broadened on his lips. She stared defiantly into his eyes, those dark pools of the abyss.

“Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.” he said, smoothing her hair back with his hand. Was it in his imagination, or did he feel her tremble? Was it fear or anticipation?

“I’ll never give you anything,” she threw the words at him. Her irate passion did nothing but emphasize her vulnerable position all the more. It was pathetically easy now. He knew what he had to do.

“We’ll see,” he said, and with the smallest gesture, the fabric that covered her breasts began to unravel and untie until her chest was entirely bare. She breathed in sharply at the cold touch of the metal restraints directly on her skin. He began to remove his gloves, his own eyes focused on her all the while, not a trace of any life in them.

Still shocked with cold and embarrassment, Rey could do nothing but stare straight ahead as he casually brushed his glove-less hands over her small, firm breasts. Tears were pricking the corners of her eyes as her body and will began to dissolve into chaos. Though she refused to look down at them, she felt the slow caress of his hands like a balm, spreading warmth throughout her body; why had she never before been so lovingly touched by human hands? Why did the first time have to belong to him? His hands were so strong; yet his skin was delicately soft. She was desperate to experience release for the first time... she had always secretly been terrified to be this vulnerable with anyone. Here, the choice taken away from her, it was almost easier to surrender. She closed her eyes and held her breath, not trusting herself to speak. Would she beg for him to stop, or to continue? She hated him, and yet her hate was growing alongside her need for him.

He watched her tortured face carefully as he continued his ministrations, gently tweaking and tugging lightly on her nipples until her breath quickened and her breasts began to swell with desire. Even with her eyes closed, he could see her struggle to ignore his attentions. Yet her body was still responding to him, betraying her. He sent an echo of his words through her mind, taunting her. _“So lonely. So afraid…”_ She steeled herself against him, shutting her eyes even tighter. She drew her entire will up with an intake of breath, and her body stilled. She could do this. She could fight him.

A momentary wave of calm came over her, taking him aback. He paused a moment to really look at her, face defiant and upturned, her closed-eyed look slightly pained, almost at eye level with him. No denying it, she was beautiful. Her freckles accentuated her high cheekbones and dainty nose, and her bare shoulders were smooth and soft, begging to be kissed. _Who could have left this beautiful girl alone in the world to fend for herself?_ He understood her loneliness, her desperation. He had been lonely too, for so long. 

He knew he needed to check his thoughts. He could not afford to have feelings for this girl, or even to desire her. What he needed to do was simple: get the map and find his old Jedi master.

He could feel the conflicted chaos under his hands, her heart beat pulsing and sending shock waves through his arms to settle in his chest. A growing heat was emanating from her body, desire rising and evaporating off of her into the air, and as he breathed it in it permeated his thoughts. His desire for her was growing in him as well. He would find out about the droid either way, in the end. For now, he wanted to touch her face. He wanted to taste her. He needed her. 

Her eyes shot open as two fingers traced her cheek and jaw bone lightly down to her clavicle and then again to her breasts. He put his mouth on her right nipple, sucking and biting lightly, his other hand holding her steady at the small of her back. She gasped and shook in pleasure and fury, her lonely body responding to his attentions like a starving, ravaged beast. It was like he knew she had never been touched quite like this before, never been this desired. She could feel he was casting a dark spell over her, blatantly exploiting her lonely past. She wanted to pull him closer to her, put her hands in his hair, to feel its softness—no! No, she wanted to get out of here, to run away. 

She shut her eyes tightly again, confused tears escaping down her cheeks. As the tears slid down her bare chest, he tasted them and looked up at her. “No, don’t cry,” he said as he stood, wiping the remaining tears away with his thumb.

“Please,” she begged, not quite sure what she meant. Her eyes, two pools of tears, searched his eyes desperately for some form of mercy. His eyes may as well have been black holes. He smiled, reaching down to her waist. He tugged once at the lengths of fabric covering the rest of her body. As before, they unraveled in one quick motion and settled on the ground with her other clothes. She was naked now, entirely exposed to him. Excitement and dread filled her at the same time. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Please,” she had said, but what had she meant? He couldn't get a read on her. Typical, really.

 _I can take whatever I want,_ he had said, and he’d meant it. He knew her resolve could only last so long, and after that… well, no matter what happened, he would at the very least have the map. But there was something about her vulnerability, the conflict she herself was feeling toward him, that made him question everything. Head reeling, he stepped back from her and took in the sight of her now naked body. Apart from a few bruises, her skin was pale and smooth and soft. She took on an odd, otherworldly glow in the strange pale light of the interrogation room, bright against the darkness of the complicated apparatus that held her captive.

Her breath had quickened when he’d removed the rest of her clothes, and now her chest rising and falling was the only motion in the room, the only indication that time continued to pass. _This is just to get information from her,_ he said to himself, as he reached out and touched her waist, the bones of her hips softly angular and inviting. _This is just to distract her so I can get the map._

It was an obvious lie, getting flimsier each time he repeated it. She was beautiful, she was vulnerable, and there would be no consequences for anything that happened in this room. Yet a very dangerous part of him just wanted to comfort her, let her know she wasn’t alone in the world. He shoved all the thoughts from his mind.

She stood as still as a statue as he knelt between her legs. He massaged her thighs gently, looking up at her. She closed her eyes then, whether in anticipation, surrender, or resignation he didn't know. Or care. The lips of her entrance were just before him. His fingers moved through the soft folds with unexpected gentleness, coaxing the wetness out of her.

 _Don't be afraid,_ he said, and although it did relax her, it took Rey a moment to realize that he hadn't said it out loud. It was getting harder and harder to concentrate, or to focus her anger on him. Even as the tears continued to stream down her face, her body was strangely still and she could feel her panic waning. _Really? He’s using the Force to speak to me in my mind while he fingers me?_ It seemed an abuse of power at best, completely absurd at worst. Yet his fingers were creating a rhythm inside her, one that her body was beginning to respond to independent of her will. She was so wet, there was no denying she wanted it anymore. But now he could just put thoughts directly into her mind? She didn't have much time to contemplate; his fingers were suddenly replaced with his tongue. His hands were behind her, unabashedly grabbing at her bare hips and ass, angling her entrance toward his mouth.

He licked the length of her cunt gently but purposefully, tasting her for the first time. He repeated the gesture several times before turning his attention to her clit, licking and sucking it gently with his tongue, eliciting a series of embarrassed gasps from Rey. As his fingers joined his tongue inside her, for the first time he felt the remaining defensive barriers around her mind fall away completely. He penetrated her mind immediately, taking full advantage of the lack of defenses. He could feel her loneliness, fear and desperation engulf him as he searched for the map. Suddenly he didn’t want to hurt or exploit her anymore. A familiar fear crept up into his mind.

She didn't want to admit it, but she wanted him. She wanted this. She felt as if she were melting, a distinct heat growing inside her. He spread the lips of her entrance with his fingers and leaned into it, licking the length of her cunt gently up and down. His mouth gingerly found her opening as well, teasing it as the intense fingering continued and she shuddered with pleasure and anticipation. Until now, she had never even been naked with someone much less allowed them to pleasure her… and she was definitely experiencing pleasure with him. Suddenly, she felt him inside her mind again, sharp this time and much more intrusive than when he had spoken to her before. She suddenly became acutely aware of how horrible this was—a man who was hunting her in the woods not hours before, who was only seducing her to try to find and kill Luke Skywalker—had his hands and mouth all over her and inside her. She closed her eyes more tightly and gasped for air. “Get out of my head!” she exclaimed.

He stood, annoyed, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and glowering at her. The very same moment he had invaded her mind, she had shut him out again. He had been counting on the physical intensity to drown out his mental advances on her, but he hadn’t counted on how clumsy his physical desire for her would make him mentally. He had invaded her mind so boldly, foolishly, with no finesse. He would have to redouble his efforts.

“I know you’ve seen the map,” he said, removing his cape and tugging at the sleeves of his jacket and shirt. They fell away easily, revealing his muscular arms and solid chest. “And now you’ll give it to me.” He leaned into her then, kissing her mouth, and taking her completely off guard.

Wary of him though she was, she found herself kissing him back desperately, and long. _Is he forcing me to want him with his mind?_ The disturbing thought crossed her mind in a flutter. Still locked in the kiss, he slipped his hand down between her legs, entering her at first with one finger, then two, and then three. They slipped into her easily and he thrust them into her over and over, as far as they could go.

He stepped back from her, releasing her from that kiss and breathing more heavily than should have been warranted. His eyes trained on hers, in one sweeping gesture he was suddenly completely naked and her manacles were opened, wrists, ankles and waist—she was free. Not surprisingly, his cock was just as hard, thick and long as she’d hoped it would be. _You can run,_ a small voice in the back of her mind called out to her. _You are free._ She ignored it.

He reached his hand out to her to help her step down from the restraints. Could she ever be sure of anything again?

The floor was cold as she stepped down, her hand still in his, still so oddly drawn to him. She brought her other hand to his chest. His body was hard and soft at the same time, glowing softly in the pale light of the room and accented with scars. Curiosity and desire was taking control of her anew. If she could do this without revealing the map to him, then was there still harm in it?

She looked up at him, a small smile touching her lips as his mouth closed over hers. Gently, without urgency, his hands roamed her body as they kissed; neck, shoulder blades, hips, ass. It seemed like he had all but given up on the map. He bent towards her and scooped her into his arms, and walked toward a pallet he was forming in that same moment from their discarded clothes.

 _Another excellent use of the Force,_ she thought wryly, as he lay her down and straddled her. He brought her smooth hips and dripping cunt toward him. It was still visibly wet, and so soft.


End file.
